Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluoromonomer polymerization process conducted in the presence of an initiator and in a solvent which contains only C, F and H and optionally ether oxygen or alcohol, and which does not cause appreciable chain transfer or otherwise interfere with the polymerization of fluoromonomers. The polymers obtained are useful as thermoplastics and elastomers.